Service Providers (SPs) offering layer-2 virtual private network (L2VPN) services over national or global networks encounter scenarios where a given service spans Autonomous System (AS) boundaries. The AS border routers (ASBRs) interconnecting the domains are often geo-redundant, with a large geographic distance in between. Service providers sometimes have a requirement to provide optimal forwarding not just for intra-AS but also for inter-AS traffic. The optimal forwarding for inter-AS traffic may be important because of a geo-redundancy requirement, and because non-optimal inter-AS forwarding may cause excess delay due to the often large geographic distance between the two ASBRs in that AS.